


Love or Duty

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Difficult Decisions, Drabble, Drama, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e07 Common Ground, F/M, Female-Centric, Implied Relationships, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth contemplates her decisions during "Common Ground".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love or Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** Holiday Challenge the prompt being "Executive Decisions"

Elizabeth stared blankly at the gate. Kolya would be calling her in moments for the fourth and final time. The way John looked at her told her she was making the right decision for the safety of her people. But was it really worth it, to kill John in order to assure that Kolya wouldn’t win.

_“We don’t give into terrorists.”_ She had said. Simple, said and done.

It would be easy to fulfill that rule had it been any other man on this expedition. But it wasn’t. It was John. Who always protected her when she was in trouble. Who always made her smile and laugh when she was feeling blue. Who kissed her fiercely and made her feel alive when they made love.

He was the love of her life and she was killing him. Everything she loved about him, she would never experience again and the only thing left would be memories. She would be left to wonder what could she had done to save John. 

In the end she knew as a diplomat Elizabeth Weir had to chose duty over love. She couldn’t risk the safety of her people for the man who held her heart. She made a deep sigh with tears welling up in her eyes as she looked to the ground.

The question was, would she be strong enough to make this decision and live with it?


End file.
